lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Henkel
' Tobias Henkel' is a former servent of a rich merchant from The Empire but after watching his master murder his mother he killed the merchant and became a member of the Order of the Raven and eventually a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Tobias Henkel was born into slavery in the massive town of Aldorf of central Germania. He would be the servent of a rich merchant for many years until he killed the cruel man after the merchant killed his mother for making a dinner he didn't like. Fleeing south he was hunted by the merchants men, but killed them all one after another. Luckily he was found near death by a Brannish caravan heading to Ravenholdt. In Ravenholdt he showed himself worth, and increased in rank quickly, but despised the poor morals of the order. He would desert the order and follow Ezio during his departure and would become a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon. History Early History Tobias Henkel was born into slavery in the massive town of Aldorf of central Germania. He would be the servent of a rich merchant for many years until he killed the cruel man after the merchant killed his mother for making a dinner he didn't like. Fleeing south he was hunted by the merchants men, but killed them all one after another. Luckily he was found near death by a Brannish caravan heading to Ravenholdt. In Ravenholdt he showed himself worth, and increased in rank quickly, but despised the poor morals of the order. He would desert the order and follow Ezio during his departure and would become a member of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Lucerene Discovers Orleans I was still reading the notes when a knock to the door moved my vision upwards for the first time in hours. "Come in" From the openeing door came Doma Rossan and Tobias Henkel of whom the former entered holding a letter. "What can I do for the two of you?" "My Lord we have intercepted a letter meant for Paris that may reveal the location of the former King." Tobias remained kneeled until I bid him to rise, while Doma was known for her lack of understanding of such graces, and remained in a sort of half bow and the other half some sort of lazy lean. "Show it to me please." Doma stepped forward and handed me the letter of which wasn't sealed. "I assume you opened the seal, and their are little questions of its authenticity?" Tobias stepped forward bowing before me and then speaking. "Yes we killed the three men carrying the letter and they all carried the badge of the false king." "Good." I opened the letter from the rope that kept it together and begin reading. : May the true King of Lucerne rule forever, : We are preparing the latest shipment from Orleans, and it should arrive to you no later then two months. We have been having problems on the road so make sure to tell your Orcish overlords that they need to protect the roads better or else they risk us not being able to send out product to them. : There will be a squire from the lands of the Franks coming to join you. Teach him what you can until the slaves arrive, and from there send him south to Orleans with ten of your best men. He must reach Orleans this is of great importance as he is of great importance. Do not ask who he is, and do not harm a hair on his person or else the true king shall send you to hell in the most painful trip of your life. : In other news we need you to keep your ears out for the location of a certain Teutonic man named Aerin Toldenhammer of whom is meant to give you a series of books that are of great importance to us. He may not come here and if he suggests this then make sure to tell him that if he comes here then we shall burn him alive and take the books. Make sure he understands that this is us forgiving him, and he should be thankful for that. -Kieth Schwartz I knew who Kieth Schwartz was and that made it all the more terrifying to hear that he still lived. It showed their stupidity that they simply stated they were in Orleans, and so stupid was this that I wondered immediatly whether this was a trap. "What information do we have on the Orleans area of France?" "Ezio from our talking to several Elves of Quel'Thalas the area of Orleans was especially hit by the Orcs, and there is nothing of any kind of population of humans that remains in the area." Sometimes the way she spoke to me without using proper titles made me think she was the only one with any real bravery around me, but sometimes I wondered whether she was some kind of noble. It would make sence for her to have come from some kind of money, as she spoke far too good of the language to "Have the Elves been to Orleans?" I knew the Elves travelled northward many times during the recent years as they attempted to both locate more humans to funnle into the area they were trying to grow into a buffer zone for themselves, and I hoped they might have gone as far north as Orleans during these trips. "They say that they rescued several slaves of whom were being sent to Paris from the ruins of Orleans, and the hellishness of life in Orleans was very clear from their reports." Tobias stopped when Doma put a hand to his arm and we both waited for her to speak. "My Lord." She paused for a moment and it gave me time to think about the fact that she had called me by my title. "I believe I am the perfect soldier to be sent to find out whether this is the location of Bill Lovie. Me and Tobias can take our Whelps and fly by Griffin to the area and scout it out without any problems." "You are correct Doma you would be the perfect person, but I must ask why you want it so badly. In my years wanting something with passion can be either a very good thing, or a very bad thing." "King William third of his name has given us so much, and I just want...I just need to do something for him. I spoke with him when we were in Westbridge, and the care with which he spoke to me was something I shall never forget. He knew I was a member of the Violet Dragons, and that didn't matter to him. He spoke to me as if I was the highest of ladies when he knew I wasn't, and for that he deserves someone to help him. Help him find the truth that he needs to know." I watched her as I thought. It was clear she was skilled enough for the task, but I worried about what her alterierve motives were, and whether these motives would be a hinderance or a boon to the mission. I watched her face though and saw a change. Something in her eyes when she looked at me changed. It was like watching the purpose behind one's entire life, and I knew which side of the ledger her involvement would sit. "When do you depart Doma?" Ashley Escapes Main Article : Ruins : '' "I looked through the bars of my home now, and I should have felt better. I should have been saved by him. But instead he was my captor. He was the one that was the cause of all my pain."'' : -Ashley Lerman A few weeks after being captured and placed in the dungeons beneath the city. Her brother taunted her for weeks, and begin to bring other slaves from the dungeons and then he would torture and kill them. As this continued she came to speak with a cloaked man called Tobias of whom spoke to her with a kindness that she hadn't seen since her brother Logan had been with her. After talking with her she was released in secret by Tobias Henkel of whom was infiltrating Orleans on behalf of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Seeing young Ashley Lerman he overheard her conversations with her sadistic brother Faedra, and quickly released her when he had the chance. Released into the area around Orleans she wandered the plains west of the ruined city and finally collapsed of exhaustion. The Camp : '' "It was a desperate life that we were living out here in the forest. If it wasn't the constant threat of the Orcs, it was the slave riders of Orleans that kept us from ever really knowing peace. But that kind of fear also breeds a hate in a person. I didn't dislike the Orcs. I wasn't mad at the slavers in Orleans. I hated them. I wanted them dead, and thats a powerful emotion for anyone to carry with them."'' : -Luke Ellerdeen When she did leave the bed she would find a people demorilized beyond belief by the death and destruction they had seen over the past many years, and she immediatly felt a sence of connection to that kind of sadness based on what happened to her family. When she awoke she was in a tent, and she was told by the man that woke her that she was in a small human emcapment of refugees from the war in France, and she would rest for many days before moving about again. During her time in the camp she came to better understand what was happening in France, as in Lucerne it was basically believed that everyone in France had either retreated to England or was dead. Luke made her aware of the fact that large numbers of humans still remained in hiding in the forests and other hiding places, but were heavily targeted by Orleans in the south, and Paris in the north of whom were basically slaver towns that the Orcs left alone because they suited their purposes. She would become close with Luke Ellerdeen of whom was somewhat the leader of the camp, and she would convinse him that they needed to help the thousands that were in the pens beneath orleans awaiting being sent to the slave markets in Paris. With the help of Luke Everdeen she was able to infiltrate Orleans again, where she found her brother after a lot of searching, and she tried to get him to leave with her, but he said that he had to help Hermione escape the city before she could leave. New Mission : '' "I returned to Berne with all haste knowing what I knew. We had went to Orleans in the feint belief that Bill might have been there but never for a moment did we actually think we would have found him."'' : -Tobias Henkel Tobias Henkel after freeing Ashley Lerman from the prison would make his way to find Logan once again, and at the same time he would meet with Hermione. Telling them that he was returning to Berne where he would meet with his order in order to get reinforcements, and that while he was gone they should both remain vigiliant but to not do anything crazy. He would travel by griphon back to Berne alongside his apprentice of whom had been hiding out in a nearbye cave waiting for him. He sent a raven with a letter detailing what he had discovered to Lucerne where it would find Ezio of whom would seek clarification from William on how they would proceede. Returning to Berne he met briefly with Doma Rosson of whom told him that she was returning with him, and that they were to wait for more reinforcements before they struck. As they read the letter written by Ezio with William's orders in it in responce to his findings they realized that there main concern was the killing of Bill, and that anything and everything elce was secondary to his death. Returning to the Orleans area with Doma Rosson, the two could no know how much things had changed in the time they had been gone. When they returned they found that Ashley and Logan had disregarded their command, and were in fact marshaling forces from the nearbye camp and were planning to free the slaves beneath Orleans. Seeing oppurtunity in the distraction this might cause, Doma, and Tobias decided they would assist the siblings in their plans. Breaking Out " Ashley would support her brother, and together they would orchestrate a plan to break out the slaves from beneath the city. Ashley would be separated from her brother when on the day before the plan he went to help Hermione, and didn't return to her as he said that he would, and she would be forced to move forward with the plan anyway. They would receive more help when Tobias Henkel arrived back in the city with several more members of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Together with Tobias, and Dama Rossan they begin taking out many of the gaurds that would impede their plans, and worked side by side with Hermione of whom was going to get Myctisym while everyone was reacting to the chaos of the dungeons opened. The Break Out On the day of the escape everything would go according to plan, but as she entered one of the last dungeons she found her brother Faedra standing over a body that he was stabbing repeatedly. She would stop for a moment, and consider everything that Faedra had ever been, and in that moment she finally said goodbye to her brother and stabbed him through the back killing him. As she looked at the body Faedra had been stabbing she broke into hysterics when she discovered it was her brother Logan who lay dead. Tobias would come looking for her when she didn't arrive where she was supposed to and found her crying over the dead body of Logan. He was forced to carry her out of the room locking the door behind them so that she would finally leave the room, and with that she was forced to say goodbye to the brother who had given up basically everything for her. As they worked their way out of the dungeons they were knocked to the ground by a massive crash that shook the foundations all around them. After making sure the former slaves were escaping as was planned, Ashley followed Tobias as he made his way to the sound of the explosion, as she came to understand the Order of the Violet Dragon had other things in mind other then just saving slaves when Tobias told her they were there to kill Bill Lovie or at the very least destabilize his operations here. Death of a King Forced to fight there way through the fighting they finally arrived at the explosion where they found Dama Rossan fighting Bill Lovie, and saw the cause of the destruction as a massive hole had been blown in the side of the tower. Joining the fight the combined fighting of everyone against Bill finally broke him, and he collapsed to the ground defeated. In that moment he let everyone in the room know that Doma Rosson was actually Sophia Lovie the daughter of Tavlian Lovie and that he was sorry for everything he had ever done. As the life ebbed from his eyes Sophia moved towards him and held his hand as the dying former King of Lucerne finally died. Category:Teuton Category:People Category:Assassin Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Human